


demolition lovers

by beatosuffers



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, posie drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: second: the day has finally come, all Penelope wants is more days with Josie.----a collection of drabbles for posie.





	1. as days fade, and nights grow, and we go cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Penelope, there's something worse than hate.

 

josie has dropped the word “hate” so many times now, said it with so much anger and ferocity that leaves Penelope’s heart shatter like a glass, but she never lets Josie see it on her face or hear it; never lets Josie see the scars those three words that leaves on her—perfecting the smirk that has the girls and boys swooning over her, shrugging off those words as if she’s numb to it, and she makes sure she lets her sharp tongue run by making a witty comeback just to make the other girl fluster.

 

and when a shade of red finally adorns on the girl’s face, brown eyes suddenly looking everywhere but her, worrying her bottom lip as she plays with them hem of shirt, is when Penelope finds confidence in herself and everything she does again.

 

because there could be something worse than hate.

 

no matter how many times Josie tries to tell her those three words, Penelope just has to remind herself that Josie could be feeling nothing at all.

 

for come with hate is passion.

 

for hate is anger over something you have lost.

 

anger for something you took granted for.

 

for something you let go.

 

for hate is caring in a roundabout way—caring for something that is wrong but it’s still… caring.

 

for what comes with hating something or someone is having them screaming in your mind late at night, reminding you why.

 

and most of all, there’s fury in it.

 

fury that makes you feel like you’re burning— _igniting._

 

and Penelope thinks how she’s glad to still be the one who lights up the fire inside of Josie. (a fire that she thinks is slowly going to burn out.)

 

and how she would do anything to ignite it, again and again.

 

even if it means being the gasoline that would make the flames out of control.

 

even if it means painting herself as the villain.

 

because she’d rather have it—Josie – burn everyone else,the whole world even, if it meant Penelope would never know what dark is, and Josie never knowing what it feels like being the ashes.

 

so, yes, Penelope thinks, there is something worse than hate.

 

josie can drop those three words all she wants, cut Penelope’s heart over and over again with it. and it’s fine.

 

it’s fine because Penelope know that Josie’s hate means she still lingers in her mind, in her body, and in her soul.

 

because what’s worse than hate is the un-love.

 

when Josie finally stops saying those three words, that’s when Josie finally leaves a part of her.

 

finally discards a part where Penelope used to be.

 

because come with the unlove is to unremember.

 

for unlove means to undo everything.

 

unlove is unkissing.

 

unlove is undreaming.

 

unlove is unfeeling.

 

unlove is uncaring.

 

unlove is no more traces of what it— _they_ used to be.

 

unlove is… simply nothing.

 

just nothing.

 

nothing.

 

no more banters when they bump in the hallway.

 

no more kisses due to mind controlling slugs.

 

no more teasing.

 

no more of those three words. (which one? Penelope doesn't even know anymore.)

 

nothing.

 

as if they’ve ever held hands and stole kisses during the day and drowned themselves with each other during the night.

 

as if they never spoke about their future and what it could have been.

 

as if Penelope doesn’t know all of Josie’s wishes and secrets.

 

as if there were never a Penelope and Josie.

 

there’s no more fury.

 

no more fire.

 

and Penelope dreads when that day eventually comes.

 

but for now, she’ll take the hate.

 

she’ll take the fury.

 

she’ll take the fire.

 

and if Josie decides she could never burn other people’s world—even Penelope's.

 

then it’s fine.

 

She’ll do it for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sat down at my fave bookstore today, and read "i wrote this for you" by iain thomas and was really inspired by a piece and of course projected posie into it.
> 
> decided to make this collection instead of just posting one-shots like this separately. everything that's going to be here are stuffs i wrote on my phone, when i was in my feelings, pieces that are based on my own experiences (its just me projecting) and or just mostly from my late night musings while drunk in coffee.
> 
> thank you so much for reading.


	2. one other night we had everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day has finally come, all Penelope wants is more days with Josie.

hazel eyes takes in the warm light filtering through their bedroom window, immediately blinding her that as her hiding her face to Josie’s neck.

 

Josie.

 

her arms that has been locked around the brunette’s waist the whole night tightens. Warm skin against her, reminding her of last night.

 

last night, wherein they drunk each other in. memorizing the way Josie’s face scrunches as she’s about to let go and the sound she makes after. the pain she felt as Josie pulled on her hair, the sweet murmurs of I love yous as they’re knuckle deep in each other and how those brown eyes looked at her with so much love and passion… then there’s the lingering sadness.

 

sadness that made last night even more intense with the way Penelope’s center seems to be sore and the scratches on her back burning.

 

but they didn’t fell asleep from the exhaustion from it.

they fell asleep talking about their future, all the beautiful things. how Josie wants to have their own little home someday, with a dog and a cat, where Josie would wake up and the first thing she’d see is Penelope and also the last thing at night, and just the picture perfect future for lovers whose hopes and dreams are nothing but to stay together forever.

 

they fell asleep content to be in each other’s arms, as if they have no worries, no impending doom to befall on them and the tranquility they’ve fought so hard to achieve only to be shattered today.

 

today.

Penelope feels her throat and chest tighten, burying herself even further to Josie’s neck, inhaling all of her and burning in her mind what it feels like right now, what it feels like to be so close to her, to hear her breathing and the sound of a heart beating.

 

she wants to go back to last night…. to memorize everything about Josie again as if the seven years they’ve spent together was not enough.

 

it was never enough.

 

she wants more tomorrows.

 

more morning.

 

more afternoons.

 

more evenings.

 

more midnights.

 

more holidays spent together being teased by their family.

 

more summer nights where they'd spend making love under the glow of the moonlight.

 

more fall where they’re supposed to rake in the fallen leaves only to be found playing with it.

 

more winters where all they’d do is sit down by the fire and hold each other, where Penelope has never so at home.

 

and more spring, where Penelope feels so hopeful that they’d have more time with the way Josie smiles at her as they watch the flowers bloom.

Penelope wants more.

 

she’s selfish.

 

she’s greedy.

 

and she’s spoiled.                 

 

but could you blame her?

 

after having all of Josie Saltzman in her life, she doesn’t ever want to know a life, a time, a morning, a season of the brunette witch not being there with her.

 

she used to tease her and Lizzie about their codependency.

 

and now, she chuckles shallowly at the thought that maybe they’ve formed that too.

 

Penelope feels a lone tear escape her eye.

 

“I’m so selfish, so greedy and so spoiled JoJo,” she whispers against the brunette’s neck, “How can I ask for one more day with you when I’ve already had so many.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the merge talk this episode got me sad.


End file.
